


Four Seasons, But My Heart Still Remains With You.

by azuredeity



Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kohaku knows about himeru's identity lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: ESrarepairweek || Day 3 || Seasons || KohaHimeHiMERU reminisces about his time with Kohaku in a span of one year.Seasons change but he believes each season is really special.
Relationships: HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku
Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Four Seasons, But My Heart Still Remains With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Important things before we start!
> 
> \- HiMERU (Kaname) has become a graduate while Kohaku is now a second year, this is set one year after the current timeline.  
> \- The description of HiMERU would later shift onto Kaname, to show that Kohaku knows about his identity and is okay with it.

HiMERU remembers the time when Kohaku confessed his love to him. He wasn’t exactly expecting a love confession from his fellow unit mate but he happily accepted his love. They started dating around Spring, which marks the start of Kohaku’s time as a second year while HiMERU has now graduated. At first, the older wasn’t really sure if Kohaku should know about his true identity,  _ Toujou Kaname,  _ but was later surprised when the younger accidentally called him Kana-han when they had their weekly sleepover one night. Kohaku reassures that the HiMERU that he loves was Toujou Kaname and he was already aware of his true identity when he consulted Rinne for love advice. (Which was surprising for Kaname himself since he thought that Rinne wouldn’t know about this and also he doesn’t give that much good love advice.) 

Summer arrived so suddenly. It was an important season for the both of them since it was the season where they had first met. They decided to spend the day-off by visiting the beach, well it was Rinne’s suggestion for Crazy:B to visit the beach for today but it suddenly became just the two of them after both Rinne and Niki’s joint job got moved to that very day and just had to do it. It’s not like Kaname doesn’t mind or anything, it can just be a date with his boyfriend Kohaku. What he was not expecting was his cuteness when he dipped his feet into the water. The pink haired male was surprised at how cold the water was, he was even reaching over for Kaname’s hand asking for his warmth. “Kana-han, the water is cold, can I please latch onto ya hand?” 

Kaname nodded as he joined Kohaku in the water as he grabbed his hand. Amethyst eyes start to sparkle as he starts walking forward in the ocean, dragging his boyfriend along. “Come on~! I wanna go farther,” Kohaku said as he pulled Kaname deeper into the ocean. It didn’t take too long for him to suddenly trip and fall down deeper into the water. The younger had forgotten that he doesn’t know how to swim properly; however he was saved by his boyfriend who lifted him out of the water, bridal style. 

“You should have told me first that you don’t know how to swim,” Kaname lightly chuckled. He saw Kohaku puffed up his cheeks and lightly groaned right in front of his chest. “Do you want me to help you swim?” the blue haired male asked as he landed a small kiss on his cheek. Kaname felt him nod at his chest and he slowly placed Kohaku down in the water while still holding his hand. 

Autumn came. The two weren’t able to meet with each other that often because both of them had a sudden increase of solo work. Kohaku didn’t like this one bit, he wanted to see Kaname every single day but he couldn’t due to his solo work mostly outside of the city. After a day of long hard work, Kohaku finds himself sighing in the middle of Ensemble Square’s huge lobby. It was almost empty by then since most people are already preparing to go back home to their usual lives and just rest. He stared at his phone for a bit, waiting for his boyfriend to text back when suddenly he felt a pair of hands getting wrapped around his waist. “I missed you.” As soon as he heard those words, he looked up and was greeted with the pair of golden eyes he had grown to love. 

“K-kana-han? I thought ya weren’t arriving by tomorrow…,” Kohaku asked. He still couldn’t believe that his boyfriend had already arrived. 

Kaname hummed in reply, “One of my jobs had to be moved next week, so they let me home early since I’ve finished most of my work.” The older male later released himself from the hug and grabbed Kohaku’s hand, accompanied by a small gasp from him. Kohaku was confused on why Kaname was dragging him out so quickly but once they got outside, he was surprised to see the beauty of the falling leaves of the trees around them. Golden eyes looked at him, “Can I take a picture of you here? You fit the theme of fall better than me,” Kaname said as he took out his phone.

Once he got home, he made it his lockscreen background. Kohaku just looked so pretty.

Winter, the end of the year was almost arriving. It was probably one of the most stressful seasons out there since unit jobs were in high demand and concerts were happening nonstop, Crazy:B also had to perform at Ensemble Square’s Star Festival. 

Backstage, as they were getting ready for their time to enter the stage. HiMERU approached Kohaku and hugged him from behind once more. They were in public, they could get caught by any of the staff members at any minute but the blue haired idol didn’t care less. He just wanted to calm himself down by hugging the person he loved the most. “H-HiMERU-han, what are you doing?” Kohaku asked as HiMERU tightened the hug.

“HiMERU is calming himself down through your warmth,” he mumbled, leaning down to leave a small kiss on Kohaku's cheek. A moment of silence passed by and Kohaku decided to speak up.

_ “We’re the only ones here. Ya can refer to ya’self without the third person dialogue.”  _

Suddenly, they heard a faint voice of Niki calling out to them, saying it’s time to perform on stage. Kaname let go of Kohaku and then grabbed his hand. “Lets go hand in hand?” 

_ “Yea… Let’s go.” _

It was now Spring once more. Kaname finds himself standing in front of the hospital, holding a bouquet of flowers. Kohaku walked up right beside him and held his free hand and smiled. “Ya know, I think he would be really proud of ya,” he reassured his boyfriend. 

The blue haired male smiled at him in reply. Of course, he knew that HiMERU would be really proud of him. He would be happy to see that his brother had found someone to love. “Kohaku-kun, thank you.” 

Both of them walked inside of the hospital to go visit Kaname’s brother, hand in hand just like when Kohaku had confessed on that very spring day.

Seasons change but Kaname’s love for Kohaku would always stay the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my favorites! I loved writing this fic so much~  
> Want to hear my fic rambles on twitter? Go follow me~ @treasureknights


End file.
